


Nothing Changes Except What Has To

by Dorkygirl1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Brothers, Crying, Family, Gen, Leaving, M/M, NFL, Oneshot, Other, Tom Brady/Julian Edelman Friendship, family is forever - Freeform, patriots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkygirl1180/pseuds/Dorkygirl1180
Summary: Tom makes his decision on free agency and goes to tell Julian in person before it’s announce to the world.
Relationships: Tom Brady/Julian Edelman
Kudos: 12





	Nothing Changes Except What Has To

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my first story in this fandom and it practically wrote itself. I honestly didn’t know if I was going to post it so I’ve been sitting on it since the day after tom announced he was leaving the Pats. I want to be clear though this is a work of fiction. I don’t know Tom’s reasoning for leaving. I don’t know if he talked to Jules before he announced it to the world. This is purely my idea of what I think that conversation would have been like if it had happened.

“Ugh,” Julian groaned as he was suddenly awakened by his phone going off.

What time is It? And why the hell is my phone going off? I didn’t set any alarms today Julian thought as reached over to grab his phone of the night stand.

The first thing he noticed was that it was 7am. The next thing was that he had a text from Tom.

Tom: Hey Jules. I know it’s pretty early but are you busy today?

“Nah bro not at all why what’s up,” Julian texted now sitting on the edge of his bed.

Tom: Well there’s something I really need to talk to you about and I really don’t want to do it over the phone

“Why Tommy boy are you breaking up with me. Let me guess it’s not me it's you,” Julian joked in response in typical Julian fashion.

Tom: Haha very funny Jules. For the record I could never break up with you your my guy you know that. Seriously though is it ok if I come by around 10.

“Sure I’ll be here see you then,” Julian texted wonder what on earth Tom had to talk to him about that was so serious.

As Julian got up to shower a thought suddenly crossed his mind a thought he wished didn't because it just made him anticipate the coming conversation even more. If he was being honest though the idea of Tom possibly leaving the patriots crossed his mind a lot recently. Did he want him go? No of course not he would like nothing more than to play with Tom till they reach the end of the line and hung their cleats up for good. He couldn’t say he blamed Tom if he did leave though the guy has given 2 decades of his life to this team not only that, but he has also given the team 6 Championship titles what more could you really ask from him. He deserved a chance to explore other options to try new things.

Julian sighed as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before finishing his morning routine.

2 hours later Julian was sitting on his couch browsing his social media when there was a knock on his door. He opened it revealing Tom on the other side.

“Hey man come on in can I get you anything water, maybe some strange avocado concoction,” Julian joked as Tom rolled his eyes as he walked into Julian’s living room.

“No I’m good and I actually can’t stay long I have a couple more stops to make but there’s something I need to tell you and I wanted you to hear it from me first and not from social media or some Analyst on any given sports show,” Tom started as they both sat on Julian’s couch facing each other “You deserve better than that,”

“Ok not going to lie your kinda making me nervous here. What’s going on Tom,” Julian said trying to keep his composure.

“Well um there’s no easy way to say this especially to you. Honestly didn’t think it would be this hard but sitting here now across from you, it might be one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, so I’m just going to say it Just going to rip the band-aid right off,” Tom rambled on as Julian hung on his every word waiting at this point for what he knew was inevitable but was hoping with everything in him that he was wrong.

“I um I’m leaving the Patriots,” Tom finished immediately looking down at his hands no longer being able to look Julian in the eyes knowing there would be a bevy of emotions flowing them that he wasn’t ready to see.

4 words and Julian’s heart shattered into a million pieces. His whole body went rigid. This must a dream this can’t be real life can it be Julian thought. Deep down inside he knew it was coming but actually hearing Tom say it was different. Sure it hurt when Danny left, but he still had Tom and then Gronk retired but again he still had Tom. It didn't matter who left he always had Tom. This was different he was Julian’s best friend, his brother, his rock and now Julian was going to have to fight the good fight without him. He didn’t realize how long he had sat there not speaking until Tom spoke up.

“Please say something Jules,” Tom pleaded looking at Julian heart thumping trying to gauge what he was feeling.

“I don’t know what to say I mean obviously wish you nothing but the best but wow I just never thought you would leave like this I guess I always just thought you would retire someday,” Julian said still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he and Tom would no longer be teammates

“I know and believe me it was not an easy choice by any means but after a lot of thought and deliberation I just realized there was just nothing more for me to do in New England and it was just time to move on and try something new before I reach the end of the line. I mean don’t get me wrong I love New England and I’m truly grateful for everything this organization has done for me. I just feel like I given all I can give to this organization,” Tom said with a sad smile.

“Also if I’m being honest I’m not getting any younger, and I was never going to this opportunity again. I just don’t want to have any regrets the day I decide to hang my cleats up for good,” Tom finished hoping Julian understood what he was saying.

“I get that all of it but I have to say I’m truly gonna miss having you on that sideline every game and in the locker room and yelling at me on the rare occasion that I make a mistake on the field or just how you pushed me every day to be the best version of myself,” Julian said fighting back tears that were threatening to fall any minute now

“I’m going to miss you too Jules. It definitely won’t be the same not having you by my side being there for me, pumping me up, and encouraging me in ways no one else ever could. I mean who else would have the balls to yell your to old in my face,” Tom smiled sadly as he glanced at his watch.

“Shit I have to go but are You going to be ok?” Tom asked sincerely.

Typical Tom reading me like a book Julian thought as he was anything but ok at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to beg him to change his mind and stay with the patriots. He wouldn’t though he was going to support Tom’s decision because if roles were different he knew Tom would do the same for him.

“You know me I’m as tough as they come so yeah I’ll be ok. It’s just going to take some time for me wrap my brain around you not being a patriot anymore,” Julian said truthfully “Just take care of yourself Tommy and don’t be a stranger,”

“I will you take care of yourself too Jules and don't think of this as a goodbye. Think of it as see you later because nothing could ever break this bond we share not even long distance because no matter where our paths lead it doesn’t change that we will always be family always be brothers,” Tom said holding back his own tears as they both now stood at Julian’s door.

“Always. I love you Tommy and thank you for everything,” Julian said sincerely as they embraced in a hug.

“I love you too Jules” Tom said as they broke the hug “Just remember nothing changes except what has to,”

“See you around Tommy,” Julian said as Tom got in his car and Julian closed the door to his house.

He'd be lying if he said he didn’t share a tear once Tom left because he did lots of them in fact he was full on crying sitting against his door. It was all he could do once he closed the door was slide down to the floor and let out everything he had held in. Even Tom shed some tears before he pulled out of Julian’s driveway.

Later that day Julian found himself watching clips of him and Tom. If only he knew the game against the titans would be the last time he would run out of the tunnel with Tom he would have run a little slower. If he knew Super Bowl win against the rams would be the last time he would hug him after a big Super Bowl win he would have hugged him a little tighter savored the moment a little longer. He however didn’t know and It was too late now though he thought as Tom’s words echoed in his brain nothing changes except what has too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. I wanted to kinda test the waters with this one and then go from there. However that being said I have a whole Danny/ Julian relationship story in my head I’m just itching to write. So stay tuned because I may be posting that in the near future. In the meantime please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this one.


End file.
